elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.2.5
These patch notes are only available here. OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.2.5 is an incremental patch that addresses several frequent game crashes, an issue where you could instantly regenerate stamina, and a number of other gameplay and UI issues. The size of this patch is approximately 150MB in all languages. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACKS Imperial City Patrolling Horrors *Migoruz: You will no longer be able to trick Migoruz, and must now fight him as intended. Orsinium General *Fixed an issue where your game could crash while in Orsinium. Crafting *Gear obtained from Crafting Writs in Orsinium will now be Veteran Rank 15, instead of incorrectly being Veteran Rank 10. *Fixed a rare issue that was allowing extra harvestable nodes to spawn. Itemization *Fixed an issue where the Vambrace of Sorrow and Pauldrons of Clan Tumnosh could not be deconstructed. Quests *Frozen Fleet: Fixed an issue where the quest pins at the entrance of Smuggler's Bolt were pointing to the incorrect location. *Invitation to Orsinium: We told Olarz the Cunning to focus his verbal fury only towards those specifically trying to steal "his" supplies. *Sorrow's Kiss: Stibbons will now fall over at the appropriate time after this quest. World Bosses *Zanadunoz the Reborn: You must now fight Zanadunoz the way it was intended, and cannot selectively avoid all his attacks. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where you could instantly regenerate your stamina. *Fixed an issue where your health bar could desync while using Bow abilities. *Fixed an issue where player character pets and summons were inheriting too much Critical Strike rating from your stats, causing it to be much higher than intended. *Fixed an issue where you could slot non-functional copies of an ability on your ability bar. *Fixed an issue where dragging your main hand weapon from the primary weapon slot to the backup weapon slot would not visually change your equipped weapon on your character. *Fixed an issue where you were unable to use Light or Heavy Attacks after dying to fall damage while on your mount. *Increased the strength of the buff you receive when you are low-level and use the Grouping Tool for random matchmaking. You will now receive a 25% bonus to Weapon and Spell Damage, increased from 15%. *Adjusted several abilities to improve overall game performance. Affected abilities will now tick less frequently, but deal more damage such that overall damage should remain constant. The affected abilities include: **Blazing Spear **Consuming Darkness and its morphs **Eruption **Lightning Splash and its morphs **Necrotic Orb and its morphs **Path of Darkness and its morphs **Radiant Destruction and its morphs Crafting & Economy General *Provisioning writs will now correctly award recipes instead of occasionally awarding lockpicks. *Fixed an issue where some Guild Bank stacks had a reduced amount of items after patch 2.2.4. These items will automatically be restored to your Guild Banks upon login. Crown Store General *Updated the Crown Store Supply Bundles with the correct icons. Dungeons & Group Content General *Fixed an issue where bosses and champions in Veteran dungeons were not dropping the proper amount of loot. They will now always drop at least one piece of equipment, as before. Miscellaneous General *Fixed a number of frequently-occurring game crashes. Quests & Zones Greenshade *Fixed an issue where you could not interact with the door to the Fighters Guild in this area. UI Controller Support *Fixed an issue where combining an inventory stack would not update properly on the Vendor and Fence UI windows while in gamepad mode. *Fixed an issue in gamepad mode where the "Add Friend" field would go blank when you navigated away from it. Grouping Tools *Fixed an issue where the notification for joining a group would repeatedly display whenever your group members would leave and re-enter the dungeon. *Leaving Cyrodiil while queued for PvP activities will now remove you from the queue. *Fixed an issue where small groups formed through the Grouping Tool would unexpectedly convert into a large group, but retain the same functionality as a small group. *Fixed an issue where you would not always receive loot if you were under level 45 and battle leveled to VR16 through the Grouping Tool. *Edit: We accidentally left out the fix for Guild Banks. The following note has been added to the Crafting & Economy section: **Fixed an issue where some Guild Bank stacks had a reduced amount of items after patch 2.2.4. These items will automatically be restored to your Guild Banks upon login. Category:Online: Patches